Lies
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Eric Slingby has been given the task of teaching a new recruit. Only this one is different, he has his secrets that even Eric wouldn't believe. Can he unlock the secrets hidden in the silent Alan Humphries
1. Chapter 1

**Lies**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Eric Slingby came back from assignment covered in dirt and grime. He hated long assignments, assignments that kept him from the society for days on end. London was dirty, smelt like death, and held more dark secrets than the underworld. How the people living there didn't realize it always boggled him. Placing his scythe down to be cleaned and sharpened by the staff he jumped into the showers to clean the smell off him. It would never come completely off but it would be better than he was now. Allowing the hot water to burn his skin he tried to tune out the reapers that walked in to the group showers. This room held so much gossip, it reminded him of the living world, humans lived off the stuff.  
"Can you believe it, he got high marks again."  
"He is such a freak. Doesn't speak a word to anyone but William when it's needed; no wonder he is on top. Such a teacher's pet."  
Having no idea who they were speaking of, certainly didn't sound like Grell, Eric washed his hair and body and got out. He didn't want to spend all day here, he wanted to get home, and had to go food shopping since what he had was probably no good by now.

Stepping into the offices he saw a small, brown haired, male sitting not too far from his desk, probably a new recruit. He had been gone long enough that such was possible. Whatever, he really didn't care to know more about them. He had his own things to worry about. Gathering his things from his desk that he needed for the night he headed out and didn't look at the new guy twice. Getting to the doors a few of his drinking buddies stopped him happy to see him back.  
"Look who finally decided to come back. Thought you left us for awhile there."  
"Well some of us are trusted with assignments outside of general reaping."  
"Oh mister big shot talking now."  
Laughing one bumped Eric's arm.  
"I have about a century more of experience than you." Gloating Eric followed them to the bar, he had things to do but he always had time for a drink.

As they sat around and ordered a round Eric heard them talking about someone, who were all these new people?  
"Have I missed that much? I was only gone, what, a month and a half?"  
"You haven't met him yet? Guy is a total weirdo. He just sits at his desk all day and does paperwork. Doesn't speak unless Will needs him, doesn't move unless he has an assignment. Dude stays totally to himself. Plus he looks super frail and weak, he can probably barely hold a scythe."  
"Who was he partnered with for training?"  
"That's the thing, no one knows. None of us have trained him."  
"No one trained him? That's strange. Protocol states all new recruits have to have a mentor. Maybe it was Will or Grell."  
"Maybe. That would explain why he doesn't speak then. Grell probably raped him on the field or something."  
The guys started laughing at the ones joke while Eric just sat there. Something seemed weird, who was this new guy that everyone seemed to joke about but knew nothing about? Maybe tomorrow if he felt like he would ask Will. No one was that good to get out of having a mentor. Especially if he was as weak as the others were saying.

Coming back to his apartment Eric changed into his undershirt and sweats to lounge while he worked on his paperwork from the assignment. It was great to be home. As much as the daily routine bored him to death, as much as he hated knowing everyday was the same, long assignments were a bother. Having filled out so many of these forms for so many years he basically did it with his eyes closed before he turned in for the night. What he wouldn't give for something different in his life. He was so tired of the same old, same old. Living forever sucked, this had to be worse than death.

Arriving at the office he saw the new guy already at his desk working on paperwork. It almost seemed like he never left. Grabbing the file from his assignment Eric walked down to Will's office to hand it in. Surprised he wasn't in yet he figured he was with Grell and just placed it on his desk. Why Grell still pursued him he would never know, Will had made it clear on a few occasions that he wasn't interested. Coming back to the desks he saw a group of guys near his. As he stepped closer he saw they were around the new guys. Hearing them teasing him Eric stepped in, it was one thing to say things when he wasn't around but to tease him, to bother him when he had done nothing was something Eric couldn't stand for. Bullies were something of human invention, they weren't humans, hadn't been for a long time.  
"Hey, why don't we back off. Leave the kid alone." Stepping in front of the guys he pushed them back.  
"Oh come on Eric, don't ruin our fun."  
"I said back off. Are we really that bored that we have to go along making fun of others like this. Damn, I held more respect for you guys than that."  
Mumbling they all turned around and went back to their desks to the start the day. Turning to the new guy he saw he was looking up at him, eyes wide. He was pale faced, his green yellow reaper eyes stuck out through his glasses. They seemed so bright compared to the rest of him.  
"Hey there, they didn't get to you did they?"  
Shaking his head he went back to his work. So much for a verbal thank you, the guys were right; this guy really didn't speak to anyone but Will.  
"Alright then. I'm Eric Slingby by the way. You should really just stand up for yourself; you are a reaper after all. But, if they start bothering you again just come get me. I'm not afraid to put them back in their places."  
Nodding again Eric rolled his eyes and left. No wonder this new guy was picked on, he was weird.

For some reason Eric found himself looking at the new guy every so often throughout the day. Something about him made him curious. He couldn't talk to him though; he already learned the guy wouldn't say a word. It was strange though, why didn't he speak? Seeing a shadow over him he saw Will staring down at him.  
"I handed in my report this morning."  
"I know. I saw that. I have a task for you."  
"It isn't another long reap is it? I don't feel like staying in London for another month again."  
"No, it's not. I want you to mentor our new trainee." Looking over his shoulder William said, "Alan Humphries, come here." Seeing the guy he stood up for earlier stand and walk over to his desk Will continued. "This is Alan Humphries, he is a new recruit. I do not have the time to train him. He doesn't need much training but we must get him a mentor."  
"Whatever. A trainee is a trainee."  
"Fine then, you can take him out now then and go over the to-die list with him." With that William turned around and left Eric and Alan there.

"So you're name is Alan." Eric led the way through London with Alan as they got started. Mentoring wasn't hard and it wasn't something that Eric hated, he just found it another pointless task of this never ending life. Seeing Alan nod as he gripped his scythe to an attack stance Eric just sighed. Just great, he had to mentor someone that wouldn't talk to him. He thought maybe if they were partners the guy would open his freaking trap.  
"What is with that? Why do you only speak to Will? If I have to be your partner for right now you have talk to me. It is how team mates work. They communicate with each other.  
"Sorry." Hearing a barely whisper Eric stopped in his tracks. So he did know how to speak. Seeing Eric wasn't moving Alan stopped to look over at him.  
"It's a start I guess. So tell me about yourself or something."  
"It's better if I don't."  
"What?"  
"You were better off just leaving me alone; I'm not someone people should know."  
Now interested Eric caught up with him. "Oh? And why is this? Too good for us newbie?"  
Shaking his head Alan gripped his scythe tighter. "It's just better if you forget about me." Both stopped as they felt the presence of their target. Coming into position Alan went in for the attack before Eric had a chance to even blink. This new guy was fast, and accurate. Will wasn't kidding when he said he didn't really need a mentor. He looked ready to be snapped in half with the wrong look but he had strength, he had muscle, you could see it as he moved. As Alan collected the soul Eric saw his eyes, they were listless. He had never seen someone become so detached before. This was only a job but even he felt things at times, but Alan, he kept himself far from it all. Who was this guy? And why did he have to know more about him and the secrets he kept locked away?

0o0o0o0o

I know I shouldn't be starting this I only have a dozen more to finish. But I am hoping to work on at least on this Thursday if not sooner. I will be at Otakon Thursday to Sunday but I have a two hour train ride down and I figure I will be at the hotel after sundown Thursday so I should have plenty of time to get another update for my older stories in there. Let me know what you think of this one though. Please and thank you.  
~Femalefighter~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Back at his flat Eric tried to focus on the article he was reading. He wanted his mind pulled from the new member of the Dispatch, he wanted to forget about his new trainee, he wanted to move on from Alan Humphries. The harder he pulled his thoughts for him though the more he was brought back. Why did he say it was better if he knew nothing about him? Those eyes, those listless eyes as he reaped haunted him. What was up with this new member? What secrets did he hold? He needed to know more.

Alan was at his desk by the time Eric arrived to work, how was he always here so early? Not saying a word to him Eric dropped of his briefcase and headed towards the records. All souls and reaper were kept here, something should be on Alan. What he was like at school, previous life, everything and anything should be here. Finding the cabinet he searched the files for Alan's. Coming up empty he searched again, he had to be in here. Searching the entire cabinet he came up short, how did Alan not have a file? What was with that reaper? Closing the cabinet he snuck back to his desk before William blamed him for showing up yet. He would find out more about Alan, now he was determined.

Coming back to the offices he saw a group of reapers talking by a desk, seeing Eric come in they stopped and separated. Just great, they were starting to talk about him behind his back. Not that he truly cared but it would make going out to the bars with them a lot harder. Seeing Alan still hunched over his desk focused on his work Eric sat at his to get started before he was sent out on collections. With a new trainee he figured he would be sent out more than he had been. So much for relaxing a little.  
"So, Slingby, how weird is the new guy?" Feeling a giant shadow over himself, Eric looked up to see three fellow reapers huddled around.  
"He is strong, and fast. That doesn't seem weird to me. I get done faster." Going back to his work he tried to ignore the three. He wasn't one to spread gossip or really care for it. Plus Alan _was_ strange, he didn't like picking on him, or having others do the same.  
"Yea, but he is creepy. Have you _seen_ the way he reaps? Cold, almost like William, only, you can see something behind Will's eyes."  
"Wait, he has had other partners?" Now interested Eric put his pen down and stole a glance over at Alan who was none the wiser that they were talking about him, before moving in closer.  
"Yea. None of us wanted to stay with him, he is creepy. We would rather work with demons than him. Will was waiting for you to come back just so you could take him since no one else wanted him."  
"We shouldn't get too attached to the dead anyway, it's our job to reap them. But as weird as it is he is fast. I like getting done early. I don't want to deal with overtime."  
"Of course you would side with him. You're a freak too."  
"Woah. Stop. I. You know what, never mind. I have work to do and I'm too old to deal with this little kid stuff." Ignoring them he went back to his paperwork before he was sent out. He didn't want to rag on Alan, he didn't know him, he wasn't a fan of teasing and name calling and making fun of someone. Especially someone he didn't know. Though, he wanted to know even more about why Alan said it was better off if he didn't know him. Could he have said those things because he had mentor after mentor? Was there something hidden behind all of that though? Hearing Alan cough for a moment his attention stayed on him even after he was back at his work. Alan Humphries, who was he?

After their assignment Eric made his way to the showers, this last assignment ended poorly. It wasn't their faults, the area around them was a mess, the cause of death involved fire, and he always felt dirty after spending time in London. Coming to the showers entrance he saw Alan leaving. He wasn't looking well, he hadn't spent that much time with him but he could see the loss of color in his face, the way he was holding his arms.  
"Hey, you alright?"  
Having Alan walk past him he saw him stop and turn to face him.  
"Yes. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Slingby."  
Turning back the way he was going he left the hallway leaving Eric standing there confused. Alan was weird; he wasn't going to doubt it, and a horrible liar. Shrugging his shoulders he stepped into the showers and started undressing so he could clean up. Hot water sounded so very good right about now. Stepping into the first free shower he could find he let the water wash over him. Looking down, allowing the water to run down the back of his neck, he stepped back seeing red on the tile. He was bleeding? How odd, he didn't remember getting cut. Looking himself over he saw nothing, and looking closer the blood looked to be cleaned up recently. Whoever was here last thought they got it all. Adding shampoo to his hair he let the thought slip from his mind. Until the thought of Alan came across him, his face's lack of color, the way he was holding himself. Rinsing the shampoo from his hair he turned the water off and jumped out of the shower to quickly get dressed.

Running out of the room he ran down the hallway Alan had gone hoping he could find him, make sure he was okay. Why hadn't he said anything about being hurt when they were together? Heading to the infirmary he stepped inside to see it empty save for the staff.  
"Mr. Slingby is everything alright?"  
"Is Humphries here? Has he been here?"  
"Alan Humphries? Why no, we haven't seen him today. Has he been injured?"  
"Damn it!" Turning to go back the way he came he headed for the Dispatch exit. He would find where Alan was, make sure he was okay, make sure he received treatment if he needed. He would not let this happen again. That rookie was not going to stay this way under his watch.

0o0o0o0o0o

Short chapter I am aware of this. Next one should be longer. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Running out of the Dispatch Eric stopped for a moment to think of where to go next. He had no certain idea of where Alan could have gone to, especially if he was hurt. When he got his hands on him he was getting a piece of his mind. What idiot doesn't bring up getting hurt? Even something small should get looked at and treated right away. Thinking about what he knew most new recruits lived in the development just west of here. It hadn't been designed that way but it was something the recruits did on their own when they were searching for a place, student housing only lasted so long. Following the path to the neighborhood Eric stopped again to think of which flat would be Alan's, he had never seen an address for him. Since his file was missing all information about his new partner was lost. Finding the one on far end of the street with the perfect lawn Eric ran to it. Something about it was screaming "Alan" to him. Coming up the front steps he noticed how everything looked perfect, not even a blade of grass was cut uneven. What a freak. How could anyone keep everything so, perfect?

Knocking on the door he moved his head to the window to see if he saw any movement coming from the inside. Knocking again he heard footsteps inside and the lock click before he saw the door open.  
"Mr. Slingby? What can I help you with sir?" Seeing Alan come into focus Eric looked him over, checked to see even the smallest scratch. He seemed surprised that he was at the door, why did he see Alan not getting many visitors at his house?  
"You got hurt on my watch."  
"I'm sorry?" Stepping aside he allowed Eric to come into his house.  
"You lost a lot of color in your face, you were holding your arms, I saw the blood you left behind in the shower. Alan, why didn't you come to me right away when you were injured? You should have gone to the infirmary."  
"I'm sorry to worry you sir but I am fine. I am not sure I understand what you are talking about. I wasn't injured while I was on the field." Moving towards his table Alan placed his hands on top trying to hide the sharp breath he took.  
"Alan." Moving towards him Eric gently placed his hands on his shoulders worried about what was wrong. Why did he care so much for this reaper? Why was he so different from the rest?  
Shaking him off Alan stood back up straight, "I am fine. I am sorry you had to come all the way out here for that sir."  
"Alan. What is going on with you?"  
"I'm sorry?" Stepping away Alan moved to the kitchen allowing Eric to follow if he so wanted to. Watching him walk away Eric noticed Alan had changed from his suit to a long sleeve button up, even home he dressed to impress it seemed. Did he ever wear something, plain?  
"I was just about to make myself something to eat, would you like something sir? I feel bad making you come all this way over a misunderstanding."  
"I am alright. I'll show myself out. See you tomorrow Alan."  
"Of course sir." Bowing his head Alan watched as Eric turned and left the house before he could see him out.

Glad to be out of there Eric made his way to his own flat across town. As he walked though a thought came to mind, that was probably the longest conversation he had ever had with Alan before; even then though Alan didn't say much. The new reaper still bugged him to no end. He wanted to know something about him, why everything was always so perfect, why he didn't speak, why no one was allowed to get too close, why his file was missing, there was so much he wanted answers for. He would figure Humphries out, that reaper could not hide forever.

Just getting into the Dispatch door the next morning Eric was pulled aside for a fellow co-worker, this better not be about overtime.  
"Eric, what does his house look like?"  
"I'm sorry?" Pulling his arm away he fixed his sleeve jacket, upset that he had to in the first place.  
"I saw you leaving his place last night. Is it really creepy, I bet it's dark."  
"God Paul, what are you following me? And for your information he left paperwork here, I sure as hell didn't want to do to. Also no, his house is bright actually and a lot cleaner than yours I know that for a fact. If the guy creeps you out so much why do you care so much about him? What? Got a crush?"  
Pushing him away the co-worker stepped back.  
"No! That's so nasty! He is just weird and I don't want him near me, I don't want whatever he has to transfer to me."  
"You're an idiot." Walking away Eric heard Paul run up behind him.  
"Eric! How about drinks later? A bunch of us are going to that new bar that opened on Wilson."  
"Sure. I am all over that." Glad for once that someone was talking about something other than Alan Eric agreed to the night out. It had been awhile since he had got alcohol in his system.

Work sucked, having Alan barely talking to him again wasn't helping either. He brought up not getting to know him again and when pressed for details Alan shut down. How could he do that? How could start to bring up something but not explain further? He should know by now that he wasn't going to blab to everyone at work about what was going on with his life. He was just curious about the rookie he had to train. Meeting with fellow reapers he was glad to put it all behind him to head to the bar. He needed a night of drinking, of forgetting Alan, of releasing his pent up anger over things. Ordering something stiff Eric let the warm sensation start its course through his system. He didn't even care that he was with the guys; he really just came out for the booze.  
"Man, I am so glad you agreed to join us. We were starting to think we had lost you to the freak."  
"Naw man, just been busy, trying to get things back together after my last long mission." Shooting back the clear liquid he raised his glass to let the waiter know he wanted another.  
"And I came here to forget work, I don't want to hear you guys dogging on Alan. Guys weird sure but he is my partner and does the stuff I don't want to do. I can't complain."  
"I heard he has no file. William won't put it up because of something that is on it."  
"Guys, what did I," Being cut off Eric heard something he hoped was just the guys being stupid.  
"I heard he has scars on him. From _after _he joined the society."  
"I saw them, all over him."  
"No way!"  
"Guys! Really?" Rubbing his head Eric realized he would need a stronger drink at this rate. He hated gossip, though this was important information if it was true.  
"Saw blood everywhere, dude wasn't subtle."  
"You all mean to tell me he actually," stopping he thought about yesterday. "That son of a bitch!" Slamming his drink down Eric barely noticed they guys watching him. Not only had Alan lied but he was doing something beyond idiotic.  
"You alright there bro?"  
"Does Will know about the crap he is pulling?"  
"Probably?" Paul shrugged his shoulders. "But who really cares though, I mean,"  
"I'll see you guys later." Getting up from the table he dug in his wallet for enough to cover his drinks and left the bar. He had to speak to William. This crap was ending now. Alan was his charge; he had to know what was going on. Not to mention he refused to watch as Alan tore himself up anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Eric pushed Williams's office door open to see it empty, he must have left for the night. Just great. He had hoped to speak to Will first before confronting Alan but it seemed he didn't have a choice. Turning on his heels he left the Dispatch to head to Alan's. This time he wasn't getting away. What he was doing was going to end tonight. What he was doing wasn't completely unheard of, when you lived forever, when you saw it all you tended to do things to make you feel alive, to remind your body you weren't just some spirit. Still, it wasn't right. It was dangerous, it was stupid. As he went down the street to reach Alan's house he wondered if this was because of the guys, of their constant teasing of the youngest reaper. Deep down he figured it didn't help but probably wasn't the cause. Marching up the front steps to Alan's house he banged his fist against the door to let Alan know he was here and wasn't going away. Hearing nothing from the other side he banged again. Looking through the window he saw no life from inside the house. He knew Alan wasn't still at the office, he didn't see him there when he went to talk to William, and he knew Alan didn't do anything outside of work.  
"You son of a bitch open this door!" Banging again he grabbed the door knob to watch it turn and the door open. Stepping inside the house he looked around for a sign of where Alan was. Closing the door behind him he walked through the den into the kitchen, a tea cup sat on the table, steam still rising, book lay open beside it. Moving further inside he walked down a narrow hallway, a doorway led to the living room which he noticed was empty as he stuck his head in. Hearing something heavy fall from further down the hall Eric moved to it. Opening the partially closed door to the bathroom he saw blood on the counter dripping to the floor where Alan laid.  
"Alan!" Quickly moving towards him he placed him in his arms to hold him close. His face was pale, his breathing, it sounded forced, pained. Placing a hand on his cheek he noticed Alan wasn't responding to the touch, he probably didn't even know someone was next to him.  
"Alan! Can you hear me?" Still getting nothing from him he watched his face for something, some sign that he would be alright, that he was even partially with him. Moving to rest on his knees better he placed Alan on his lap, allowed his head to rest in the crook of his elbow. Having the freedom to use both hands his slid up Alan's shirt sleeve, his eyes froze on what he found. Those markings, he knew those, it was written in old Death God books. Those idiots, Alan wasn't a self-harmer, he was sick, he had the Thorns of Death. The blood wasn't from things he had done; it was from the thorns ripping his body apart from the inside. Alan's big secret, the reason he kept everyone away was because he was dying, slowly, painfully. He didn't want anyone to watch him suffer the way he was.  
"Oh Al," Moving his sleeve back down he watched his face resting peacefully on his arm before gently lifting him up. Carefully carrying him out of his bathroom he brought him to what he guessed was Alan's bedroom. Placing him on top of the bed he undid the covers from the other side to wrap them around Alan and let him rest.

Eric sat on Alan's couch flipping through a book Alan had on the stand with the lamp. He didn't want to go through Alan's things but since it was out and he had nothing to do while Alan rested he picked it up. Once he was certain Alan was resting peacefully in bed he let him be as to not frighten him when he woke up. That would be the last thing Alan would need right now.  
"Mister Slingby?"Hearing a voice Eric dropped the book and looked around, Alan stood in the door way of the living room.  
"Alan! You're up!"  
Nodding Alan walked in and picked the book off the floor before Eric realized he had literally dropped it.  
"I didn't break in just so you know. The door was unlocked. And I only stayed because I wanted to make sure you would be alright."  
Sitting on the couch Alan flipped idly through the book in his hands.  
"So, you're really sick."  
Nodding again Alan placed the book on the other lamp table on the side of the couch he was on.  
"When? If I can ask?"  
"Back when I was still a student. I contracted it then."  
"And no one knows?"  
"William knows. And our co-workers know something."  
"You've heard them?" Eric felt bad for that, this wasn't something to joke about. Alan's condition was serious.  
"They don't know it's the thorns, but yes, I have heard them talk." Smirking he looked over at Eric, "who do you think started those rumors?"  
"You wanted them to believe that you,"  
"That I would cut myself? Yes. It was far better than telling everyone I am dying. I heard humans did it, learned more about it, so I used that too. I keep something in my pants pocket for work, and if an attack happens at work, well, I know what I am doing I guess."  
"But why? Why make a joke out of this?"  
"Who said I was joking?" Dropping the smile Alan stood up to move towards the window. "I am dying. There is no way around it. I would rather have everyone stay as far from me as possible. I want to make my fade from existence as simple as possible. When I die everyone will move on from it, many probably won't even care. That's what I want."  
"So you will keep everyone away? I don't see the point."  
"No, you wouldn't I guess. And I don't expect you too. Mister Slingby,"  
"It's Eric."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Call me Eric, you're my partner and co-worker, it's Eric."  
"Oh, well, I will try I guess."  
"Alan. Look. I get it, you want privacy. This isn't a laughing matter, but keeping everyone away? Do you really think it's the best course of action?"  
"You have heard that no one wanted to mentor me I am sure. It's because right before graduation I contracted the thorns, classmates got a sight of the bruising, of the thorns. It wasn't as bad as it was now, I always kept them covered, but no one would go near me. I lied, told them it was something else. They still wanted nothing to do with me and that was fine. My marks were high enough I didn't need a mentor."  
"I, I never knew that, I was never sure why no one would train you."  
"I told Will to keep them away from me. Then the rumor that I attacked myself for pleasure got around."  
"The guys only made it worse for you then, and for that I am sorry Alan. They shouldn't tease you the way they do. You don't deserve it; you have gone through so much as it is."  
Shrugging Alan moved towards the hallway.  
"Thank you Mr…Eric. It's not needed but I appreciate it. It hasn't really gotten to me as much as you think it has."  
"If they knew though I am sure they would stop."  
"That's quite all right. I want this to stay as secret." Looking over at Eric he waited for his promise to not say a word about any of this. Getting a slight nod of his head Alan moved to the kitchen, Eric followed. Seeing his now cold cup of tea on the table he dumped it down the drain and closed his book.  
"Alan. May I ask you something?"  
Turning from the sink he nodded and let him go ahead.  
"When you are reaping, you're eyes. It's as if you check out."  
Smirking Alan dried his cup out with the towel on the counter. "I was waiting for that question. It's from the thorns. Reaping a soul, well, in simplest terms, I hear the dead speaking to me, the thorns, the one I going after, I don't realize I collected the soul until after it's over."  
"I've never seen eyes so cold and checked out before."  
"They aren't my eyes."  
Seeing the truth, the hard to accept truth coming from his eyes he knew Alan didn't like when it happened but didn't have a say in the matter. Hearing Alan cough Eric stepped closer to see if he could help before Alan but his hand up to stop him before the coughing ended.  
"I'm fine. This is nothing."  
"Alan. Now that I know you're little secret, I'm not going to forget."  
"I wish you would. I knew you were digging around for information on me; that you wouldn't let why everyone avoided me, that this day was coming. But know something, I didn't ask for you to be different from the others."

Alan asked Eric to stay for dinner as a way to say thank you for earlier, he really did appreciate waking up in bed rather than his bathroom floor, he even noticed his blood had been cleaned from counter and floor. It was all more than Eric had to do for him. After they had eaten and Eric was forced to not help clean up he decided to get going so Alan could get some rest. While he was on his feet it was easy to tell he was exhausted from his last attack.  
"See you tomorrow?"  
"I'll be there. William doesn't like to give me days off on weekdays."  
"Ah, well alright then. Good night Alan." Placing a hand on his shoulder he kept it there for a minute before letting him going and heading down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Eric stepped into the office not sure what to do. He knew he had to respect Alan's wishes and not say anything but yet, he knew the truth. Their fellow co-workers should know the truth about Alan. They should stop their daily teasing of him. He had never liked the fact that they did but now knowing the truth behind why Alan was the way he was it didn't seem right. Why kick a man when he was down? Taking a seat at his desk he noticed Alan was already shoving his face into his paperwork, last night was already pushed into the back of his mind.  
"So Slingby, your boyfriend hear the end of it last night?"  
"Step off guys." Brushing them off he tried to finish the work he left here yesterday before he had new things to work on. He didn't want to talk about it; he didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to expose Alan's secret but he didn't want to deal with them either. At least if they were messing with him they weren't bothering Alan.  
"You ditched us last night over something stupid." Seeing Paul was following him Eric stopped in the hall.  
"I ditched to get away from winey brats."  
"I thought we were buddies Eric."  
"We were, are, look, it's not what you think. But Alan is my charge, I won't let him bring down my reputation."  
"Fine. Whatever man. You should join us Friday, all of us are hitting the usual watering hole."  
"Sure thing. I'll be there."  
Paul walked off as William stepped passed to head into the offices and over to Alan. Eric was curious to know what he was talking about. Alan nodded and said a few words Eric couldn't hear. As William walked off Eric went to his work before Alan stepped over to his desk.  
"We have an assignment."  
Looking up from the shadow Alan cast Eric noticed he looked the same as he had yesterday before he found him unconscious in the bathroom.  
"Alright then, let's get going then."  
Gathering what he needed they headed to grab their scythes before leaving for London.

Glad it was Friday Eric wanted to finish his work as quickly as possible. Today was a slow day, he didn't have to go into the city with Alan for any collections allowing him to focus on the large mass of late, and soon to be late paperwork he had littering his desk. It had been a crazy week it seemed, he was always being sent out on assignment with Alan, who still hardly spoke to him. They had small conversations but nothing note worthy. He thought maybe now that he knew what was going on Alan would open up to him a little more. Instead the opposite would happen; Alan would only talk to him if it was work related. Anxiously waiting for the clock to reach five and his reports to be turned in before he headed out Eric barely caught it at first. His ears picked up coughing, thinking nothing of it he looked up when who it was coming from registered. Snapping his gaze to Alan he saw he was swiftly on his feet, hand over his mouth, something was on his hand. Alan made it to the middle of the room before his body crumbled to the floor. Everyone was on their feet to watch yet only Eric moved away from his desk to go to Alan. Getting to him he saw his body was trembling, trying to gently touch him Alan huddled on himself on the floor. Hearing his moaning he could tell he was trying to keep it in, he didn't want the ones around him to know how much pain he was in. Wrapping his body around Alan's he brought his head down besides the others, "Alan. I want to try and help you. Please give me some sign on how to do that." Feeling Alan's hand hold his chest Eric's hands moved on top of his to give him a show of support. Lifting his head Eric noticed their fellow co-workers watching them in awe over what was going on.  
"Someone grab William. Now!" Seeing someone finally leave to run down the hall Eric brought his focus to Alan who was trying to breathe.  
"Hang on Alan; I am trying to help you out." He didn't like how badly Alan's body quaked, or the warm sensation he felt on his hands, he knew it was blood, he knew it covered Alan's hand from when the attack first started.  
"What is going on here?" Taking his eyes off Alan once more he saw William witness the situation once he had entered the room properly. Coming over to them Eric tried to bring Alan closer to him hoping to help him out and help William take a better look.  
"Alan Humphries, can you stand?" Seeing William knee beside Alan Eric watched as Alan slowly moved his head to face him.  
"I think so." The words were breathy, forced, barely audible by the one that spoke them.  
"I'll help him sir." Fixing his hands he grabbed Alan by the chest to help him up on his knees before they got him either standing or in his arms. Watching Alan struggling to stand on his own Eric put his arm around his shoulders to use as support while his own hand stayed at his waist.

It took some time but getting Alan to the infirmary and resting was a nice sight. Eric was allowed to stay near until Alan woke up, not that he really wanted to move. He felt awful that he had gone through all of that and no one offered to help or see if he was okay. They went back to their work once the chaos ended and the mess cleaned up. Alan's wish of fading from this life was coming true it seemed, though it still didn't seem right.  
"Hey Eric, it's five." Hearing Paul's voice Eric looked over to the door from the chart he was reading on the wall. "Are you still coming out with us?"  
"Sorry, I'm going to pass this time. I don't feel right leaving Alan alone after that."  
"You know, he is going to die right?"  
"He isn't dead yet."  
"Whatever man."  
Turning to leave Eric in the room with Alan, Paul left to meet the others. Sighing Eric slouched in his chair. One day Paul would understand. It was the right thing to do.  
"Go with them Eric." Sitting up and turning towards Alan he saw he was awake and watching him.  
"It's alright. I would rather make sure you'll be okay. I can go drinking whenever." Alan's voice was soft, even softer then it normally was.  
"Why do you stay? I push you away and you come closer."  
"I don't know. I just don't want you to be alone I guess. You're not a bad kid Alan, you don't deserve this."  
"Hey Eric."  
"Yea?"  
"Don't fall for me alright?" Smirking Alan tried to sit up.  
Leaning over to help him Eric smiled back, "no problem."  
"You're friend, Paul, doesn't like me."  
"Paul, is, he'll get over it."  
"I think he likes you."  
"Really now?"  
"He came up to me before work the other day." Alan coughed to clear his throat before continuing. "Told me to back off. I thought it was pretty funny actually."  
"Did he now? He has seemed really annoyed that I defend you now that I think about it." Shrugging it off Eric looked Alan over; he still looked weak, frail, drained from everything that happened earlier. He wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.  
"You don't have to defend me as much as you do. I can take care of myself."  
"I know. As I have stated though, we are partners, I'll always have your back."  
Alan didn't say anything, just nodded as he stared at his hands.  
"Can I get you anything by the way?"  
Hearing Eric ask Alan looked up to force a smile at him. "If it isn't too much trouble can I get some water? My throat feels raw."  
"Sure. It's why I offered." Standing, Eric left the room to use the water cooler down the hall. Coming back he saw Alan stared off into the distance, there was nothing there though.  
"You alright there?"  
Hearing Eric Alan snapped out of his mind to see Eric coming back into the room. Being handed the water he drank it down before putting the cup on the stand beside the bed and lying back down.  
"I'll go so you can get some rest. Take care alright?"  
"Thank you Eric. For everything. I don't think I said that to you before."  
"Don't mention it. See you tomorrow." 

Back at this flat Eric stretched out on the couch to enjoy the time at home. He was off tomorrow but he would probably head in to see Alan, see how he was doing. He seemed to be having attacks rather frequently it seemed; that couldn't be a good sign. Perhaps it had something to do with how much work they had been doing, too much activity for his body to handle. Was Alan trying to kill himself faster? Thinking about it he wondered if there were things Alan wanted to do before he died. It was something they as reapers never had to think about but Alan was the exception to the rule, he might wish to see or do things before his life ended. Maybe he would ask him it about the next time he saw him. Maybe help achieve some of those things with him. It would be a nice gesture, and he liked making Alan happy it seemed. He liked being around him, he liked seeing that smile of his. Alan did have a cute smile; he wished he could see more of it. It was settled then, he would bring it up with Alan the next time he saw him. Figuring that out he got up to go to bed for the night, today had been a long day as it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

With the sun in his eyes Eric woke up and rolled over in bed. He was off today; he didn't want to be awoken this way. At least it was better than the alarm. Getting himself to the shower, he let the water help wake him up before becoming dressed for the day and allowing food in his system. Once he was good to go he headed to the one place he didn't like to be on his day off, the Dispatch, but he really wanted to make sure Alan was doing better. Yesterday's attack had been a nasty one and left him pretty weak, not that he saw the other attacks he had dealt with but this one seemed pretty bad. Heading down the hall to the infirmary he got halfway when he stopped, seeing Alan walking out of the room. Alan stopped as well seeing Eric coming down the hall.  
"Alan. You're up."  
"I am, yes. What are you doing here? Aren't you usually off weekends?"  
Meeting in the middle Eric let his eyes look over the younger one, he seemed better then he was last night when he left him. His face held color once more, his eyes didn't seem as dark either, yesterday he could tell exhaustion was running through Alan's body, today he looked well rested, as if the thorns weren't affecting him.  
"I wanted to see how you were doing this morning. You still looked pretty out of it last night when I left you."  
"Oh. Well, I am doing much better. Just so you don't have to worry; I am usually back on my feet after a few hours of rest."  
"Oh, that's good to know. Though I figure you still shouldn't push yourself too hard right now."  
"I'll be alright; I have to finish up some work from yesterday. Nothing taxing for me though."  
"Here, why don't I lend you a hand? If you would like, you're more than welcome to come to my place."  
"That really isn't necessary Eric, I can handle it on my own."  
"It's not really a problem and I know how much work you have to do," thinking about it he still had a ton to do from yesterday as well.  
"I really don't want to be an intrusion to you and your time off."  
"I'm telling you its fine Alan." Putting his arm around his shoulders he walked them back to the offices so they could gather their things before heading out.

Arriving to his house Eric let them in, let Alan take his jacket off, before they did anything else.  
"Make yourself at home Alan."  
"Your place is nice."  
"Thanks." Seeing Alan looking around he put his work on the table allowing him to free up his hands and give Alan a grand tour. Not that there was much to show him but since he seemed curious.  
"You're house is a two bedroom?"  
"I take pride in that."  
"Why?"  
"Ouch."  
"Sorry. That was rude. But that wasn't what I meant either. I just meant it more as why you wanted a two bedroom, not why you had pride in that. I'll stop talking now."  
Laughing, Eric gently hit Alan's back, "Nah, it's alright. My guest bedroom is rarely used. I keep most of my travel stuff in there for the long missions. So I don't have to go digging around."  
"Makes sense I guess. What are long missions like?"  
"They are alright, I'm not fond of them, I really don't like spending long amount of times in London."  
"You don't?"  
"It smells; the people are disgusting, everything is covered in filth."  
"Oh." Seeing Alan look away Eric realized he didn't feel the same way about it, he probably loved going down there.  
"You are entitled to your opinion of the place. I've also been going down there centuries longer than you have."  
"I bet it would be nice to go down there for a bit longer than the standard thing."  
"It could happen."  
Alan gently laughed in his face as he stepped out into the hallway to head back into the kitchen.  
"I didn't mean it like that Alan." Running out after him he felt bad for saying that. He meant no disrespect.  
"I know. But come now, let's face it. I won't get assignments like that with the way I am."  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"You didn't upset me. I have accepted this a long time. Once I became sick I knew I would become limited in what I would and wouldn't be able to do."  
"At least you can still get out of the office. That is a good thing."  
"Yes. This is true. Only, well, never mind actually."  
"What? What is it Alan?"  
"Nothing. I said nothing." Sitting down Alan pulled his work closer to get started on it. Feeling Alan wouldn't talk about it again Eric sat down across from him at the table, but not before going into the cabinet and pulling out two glasses so they could at least have some water to drink while they worked. Alan would probably never ask for something either.

Seeing Alan was burying himself in his work Eric noticed his eyes kept flickering, almost as if he was trying to blink away thoughts he was having. It had to be tough knowing you were sick with something everyone knew about but knew nothing about. If he could he would help Alan any way he could, whether it be with just getting the best quality of life he could get or finding a cure, sitting around just watching really wasn't his style.  
"Hey Alan?"  
Seeing him look up he could see behind his glasses the eyes of a man fighting his mind to stop reminding him of what never would be. He didn't want to see that from him, Alan deserved what they all had, what every reaper took for granted.  
"Do you have things you want to do but haven't done yet for whatever reason?"  
"Things I want to do?"  
"Yea, like go someplace, or do something but haven't done it."  
"I have a couple things at least. Why?"  
"Just wondering. I realized that I don't know much about who you are still, the first thing I learned about you was that you were sick and it wasn't like you told me about that."  
"Oh. Well as I have stated before, I really don't want you knowing too much about me. Its better if you,"  
"If I stay away, I know. But come on, is there really any harm in me knowing that you, I don't know, wanted to go to the top of Big Ben?"  
"Well. No. I guess not." Sitting back in his chair Alan thought it over, weighed the pros and cons to telling Eric some items from his list of things he wanted to do before he died.  
"I have always wanted watch the sunrise from a boat. Visit the Palace, um, attend the frost festival."  
"See, that wasn't so hard. And I can help you with two of the three."  
"You can?"  
"Yes, I can. I know where you can stay on a boat for the night to see the sunset and sunrise. And the palace is actually really easy to get into. The last one is easy too but, well, that depends on the weather really."  
"I. I never knew that. Well I figured the boat would be easy I just never looked into really and the Palace I figured would be hard for anyone, including us."  
"Easy, really. I should take you there next month, when the Queen does her ball."  
"You are teasing me now aren't you?"  
"No? Why would I tease you?"  
"Do you really think I am an idiot? There is no way you could get into a ball in the Palace held by the Queen. Security would be strong as it is and she would know all the people she invited."  
"Challenge accepted then."  
"What?"  
"Next month you better have formal clothes ready because I am taking you to the Palace. Grand tour and ball included."  
Eric watched as Alan's jaw dropped unable to say anything back. He would take that as a yes then. Good to know, he would have to get something for the occasion, his normal work attire wouldn't suit him for an event such as this.

Pausing for dinner they cleaned off the table so Eric could get started, Alan insisted on setting the table for them. Eric didn't want him helping with dinner since he was a guest in his home but Alan refused to do nothing so with Eric's guidance of where everything was the table was set and dinner was cooking. This had been a good day off in Eric's book, sure he spent it doing paperwork and he still wasn't done but talking to Alan, learning more about him made the other thought easier to handle. They ate in a basic silence, Alan only talked to say how good the dish was, but to Eric he considered it a win in his book. Anytime Alan opened his mouth he considered it a win in his book. One day he would get Alan to speak more, he would get him to want to tell him something without it being dragged out of him. He was a good kid, he didn't deserve all the crap he dealt with, he didn't deserve what he put himself through.


End file.
